koitousofandomcom-20200223-history
Ririna Sanada
Ririna Sanada (真田 莉々奈 Sanada Ririna) is the another heroine of the series. She is a second-year student at Rijou Girls Academy, a prestigious all-girls high school in her neighborhood. She is the marriage partner assigned by the government for Yukari Nejima. She claims to have no special feelings for Yukari and even become a matchmaker between him and Misaki Takasaki. She is very interested in romantic stories and encounters. She considers Misaki to be her first friend, and upon realizing this she went as far as crying. Appearance Ririna is a girl with waist-length rosy blonde hair which is usually styled in a two-sided ponytail, dark purple eyes, a slim figure and she is the shortest among her friends. She only wears thigh-length dresses outside of her school uniform. Upon seeing her for the first time, Yukari Nejima considered Ririna as one of the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Personality Ririna is shown to be a bit oblivious girl to what love really is like, as shown when she supposedly 'fell in love' with a mannequin at a hospital when she was little and confined in there. She also cried after she became friends with Misaki Takasaki and thought that she fell in love with her. Ririna is also sensitive to words, as shown when she reacted to what Yūsuke Nisaka said about her being a virgin. She also walked away when Arisa Mimasaka tried to call her numerous nicknames; a part of Arisa's plan of befriending Ririna. 'Background' Little Ririna was confined at the hospital for a long time due to a complicated sickness. She was looked after by Naoki Mimasaka, an intern who taught her 6th grade homeroom class.Koi to Uso, Chapter 40 She wasn't able to go to school until the second term of her first year of junior high school (7th grade) but due to her long stay at the hospital, Ririna couldn't make friends as group of friends were already formed. Later on, she became a top student and the smartest girl in her grade but sadly, she didn't fit in and didn't make friends until her second year. 'Relationships' Yukari Nejima Yukari is Ririna's arranged partner and current love interest. It's said that he reciprocate her feelings, but both of them chose to hide it because they want Misaki to be happy. Misaki Takasaki Misaki is Ririna's first friend. They're very close to each other and even if both like Yukari, they still deeply desire each other to be happy. Later in the manga, Ririna chooses to hide her feelings for Yukari so he can be with Misaki and make her happy. Yūsuke Nisaka Yusuke made a bad impression on Ririna after calling her a virgin when they first met, although they are seen to be on good terms with each other after that. Yusuke was also the one who made Ririna realize what she's actually doing when she's pairing up Yukari and Misaki. Arisa Mimasaka Arisa is Ririna's first friend in their school, although Ririna thought that Arisa's attempts on befriending her are somewhat insults (Arisa called her different nicknames). They are shown to be close to each other, even bringing her to Yukari's schools' festival. 'Nicknames/Referrals' Sanadamushi - by Arisa Mimasaka (Anime only) Snooty Sanada - by Arisa Mimasaka Koi to Uso, Chapter 39(Manga Only) Sanada-san - by Yukari Nejima Lili/Riri-chan - by Misaki Takasaki Sanadamaru - by Arisa Mimasaka Lili/Ririhyon - by Arisa Mimasaka Lili/Riripipi - by Arisa Mimasaka Lili-pon - by Arisa Mimasaka Koi to Uso, Chapter 107(Manga only) Trivia * The name Ririna 'means "white jasmine" (莉) ('ri) and "apple tree" (奈) (na). * Ririna's surname Sanada 'means "real, genuine" (真) ('sana) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). * Ririna is commonly referred to by two names: ** Lilina (in the manga) ** Ririna (in the anime) * Ririna is a quarter German on her father's side. Gallery Sanadamushi.gif lolo.jpg|Ririna in the manga Sanada.Ririna.full.2104431.jpg|Ririna's school uniform IMG_7527 (2).PNG|Ririna in her hospital bed with Naoki Mimasaka (on the left) IMG 7529 (2).png|Ririna posing for the camera References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters